


Допрыгался

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angels, Group Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Флешмоб с Tod in Venedig на ключ:Вепри в дебри прячутся,Ох уж он доскачется.Пять тузов в его руках.Падший ангел — сын греха.(Пикник)
Relationships: Patrick Herrmann/Toni Kroos





	Допрыгался

— Должно быть, падая, ты сильно ударился головой... Зачем он тебе?

— Марко, ради Небес, с которых мы так бездарно вылетели, неужели ты не видишь.

— Ну... Он ничего такой. Замороженный только.

— Балбес. Я, честное слово, сначала подумал, что он из наших.

— Ладно. Я позову его на вечеринку. И тебя. Но, если он не придёт...

— Придёт.

— И, Пат, покажи крылья...

— Фетишист рыжий.

Крылья материализовались с тихим шорохом. Патрик совершенно не понимал, почему Марко так ими одержим. Ну, крылья и крылья. Не отобрали, когда спихнули на этот шарик грязи, и спасибо.

Марко разглядывал крылья как в первый раз, жмурился, перебирая светлые, цвета топлёных сливок, перья. Только что не облизывал. Псих. Впрочем, когда этого психа вышибли из ангельской академии, Патрик, ни на мгновение не задумавшись, последовал за ним. Может поэтому ему крылья оставили. А Марко — нет. Жаль. Красивые были крылья. Рыжие. Патрик бы, пожалуй, поменяйся они местами, тоже фанател и выпрашивал показать, потрогать, а может и облизать. Но ссылка не вечна, точнее, вечна, но что им пара-тройка вечностей.

***

— Вон оно, твоё сокровище, Пат. Пришёл точно в назначенное время. Я ж говорю, что-то с ним не так. Ты уж осторожнее.

— Ты за него боишься или за меня?

— За него-то чего я буду бояться. Сотрёшь память и все дела. В первый раз что ли.

Патрик фыркнул и направился к первому, не считая его самого, гостю. Завести довольно живой, хоть и притормаживающий на поворотах разговор труда не составило. Всё же они были знакомы. Недолго, не так, как хотелось Патрику, но знакомы. Хотелось бы сказать, что лёд был сломан, но глаза Тони Крооса не позволяли даже мысли такой мелькнуть. Патрик облизнул губы. Глаза что надо — голубые, холодные, аж зубы заходятся, будто сосульку надкусил.

— Марко тут прикупил приставку новую. Говорят, ты ценитель, пойдём, скажешь своё профессиональное мнение.

Надо же, пошёл как миленький. Патрик на лестнице как придержал Тони под локоть, так и не убрал руку, направляя. В эту спальню точно никто не зайдёт. Даже двери не увидит. Да и не услышит ничего. Ну что, герр Кроос, поиграем?

Герр Кроос оглядывался с вежливым интересом, должно быть недоумевая, где здесь может разместиться приставка. Почти всё место в небольшой комнате занимала кровать. Элегантная тумбочка и почему-то стул из столовой почти не отвлекали от неё внимание. Зеркало в полный рост завершало обстановку. И сейчас Тони очень удачно стоял к нему спиной. Патрик встал напротив и свистнул.

Надо было отдать Тони должное. Он, если и дёрнулся, то почти незаметно, когда сзади его подхватили под локти, лишая возможности двигаться. Сохраняя светское выражение лица, приподнял светлую бровь.

— Это моё отражение, — буднично сообщил Патрик, выдёргивая из чёрных джинсов Тони подол синей, оттеняющей глаза, рубашки, — я зову его Паскалем.

Патрик начал неторопливо расстёгивать пуговки, Паскаль, он всегда был нетерпелив, уже покрывал шею Тони поцелуями, иногда прикусывая слегка загорелую кожу.

— Усы? — Кончики ушей Тони уже покраснели, но он держался удивительно хорошо.

— Ты заметил? Ах да, они же колются. Да, я хотел отрастить, но, видишь ли...

— Ангельскую внешность не хотел портить?

Ух-ты, он ещё и хамит. Патрик нежно улыбнулся, распахнул рубашку и, наклонившись, прикусил один розовый сосок, играя пальцами с другим, отстранился, удовлетворённо отмечая, что скулы Тони тоже окрасились румянцем

— Да, ангельская внешность не предполагает усов. А Паскалю можно.

Паскаль спустил рубашку с плеч Тони, заклинив тому руки и, улыбаясь Патрику, расстегнул джинсы, запустив ладони ниже живота. Тони вздохнул и всё же покраснел, тем более, что Патрик не оставлял в покое его соски, действуя и руками, и зубами и языком. Глаза Паскаля округлились.

— Что, так внушительно? Я подозревал.

Патрик спустил штаны Тони до колен и опустился на пол. Ткнулся в пальцы Паскаля носом, прося подвинуться. Простые белые боксеры демонстрировали то, что Тони одарён природой более, чем. Сам Тони молчал, только дышал чаще и громче. Почти благоговейно они с Паскалем в четыре руки спустили трусы. Да. Патрик не ошибся.

— Дорогой, ты готовился?

Патрик поцеловал гладкий лобок, лизнул яички, игнорируя покачивающийся перед носом великолепный член.

— Паскаль, разверни его. Заодно познакомитесь.

Паскаль немедленно обхватил лицо Тони ладонями и поцеловал в губы. Патрик слегка поморщился — усы действительно кололись, а кожа у Тони нежная, залечивай потом раздражение. Почему-то именно такие мелкие повреждения требуют массу усилий. Впрочем, задница, стыдливо прикрытая краем рубашки, эффективно отвлекала от лишних мыслей. Её хотелось то ли нежно гладить и целовать, начиная с ямочек на пояснице, то ли грубо хватать, оставляя красные следы и кусать, набирая полный рот упругой плоти. Патрик не отказал себе ни в том, ни в другом. Интересно, показалось ему или сверху действительно послышался стон?

Спешить не хотелось. Но Тони явно созрел для следующего этапа. Патрик поднялся, коротко глянул на Паскаля, увлечённо разукрашивающего шею и грудь Тони засосами.

За что Патрик любил эту комнату, так это за скромные размеры. Стоило толкнуть стреноженного джинсами Тони, и тот уже лежал ничком на постели, извиваясь то ли из-за дискомфорта, то ли, чтобы потереться членом о покрывало. Ягодицы с отпечатками зубов Патрика подрагивали, а уши и шея приобретали почти вишнёвый оттенок. Красота. Патрик немного пожалел, что тот не видит, насколько синхронно они с Паскалем избавляются от одинаковой одежды. Ну да ладно.

На этой кровати совершенно не было тесно втроём. Они раздели Тони окончательно, не забывая ласкать и целовать везде, кроме члена, уже истекающего смазкой. Тони не помогал, но и не сопротивлялся. Даже глаза прикрыл, будто отстраняясь. Патрику стало немного обидно:

— А почему ты не спрашиваешь, как я, при такой ангельской внешности, оказался таким сукиным сыном.

— Я видел тебя на поле.

Тон остался почти таким же прохладным, но голос таки дрогнул. Наверное не стоит тянуть. Патрик повернул Тони на бок, обнимая со спины и судорожно вспоминая, есть ли под подушкой смазка или придется тянуться до тумбочки. Паскаль прижался спереди.

Тюбик под подушкой нашёлся. Патрик сорвал колпачок зубами, не желая занимать вторую руку и оставлять соски Тони — они уже увеличились и стояли так, что перекатывать их между пальцами, заодно задевая Паскаля, и слушая вздохи и тихие стоны, было одно удовольствие.

— Не бойся, больно не будет. Может быть немножко потом, когда мы с Паскалем...

— Я знаю. Тебе тоже.

Мир перевернулся и Патрик обнаружил себя лежащим на спине. Тони улыбался, сидя у него на груди, прижимая руки коленями, а Паскаль, его Паскаль, разжимал Патрику зубы, заставляя широко открыть рот, куда Тони немедленно задвинул на всю длину. Патрик попытался закашляться и отстраниться, но Паскаль покачал головой и положил ладонь ему на лоб, прижимая к подушке, а Тони... Тони трахал его в рот, доставая до задней стенки горла, удовлетворённо взрыкивая. Потом похлопал головкой по губам и подмигнул Паскалю. А тот и рад был стараться. Паскаль постанывая, натягивал Патрика на член, который был, спасибо, несколько меньше, то за уши, то за волосы. Потом они, слаженно, будто репетировали, поставили Патрика на четвереньки. Паскаль ласково шлёпнул по щеке, снова прижимая головку к губам, а Тони уже размазывал смазку и проталкивал пальцы.

Больно действительно не было. Только немножко, когда Патрик сидел, почти лежал сверху на Тони, насаженный на его член, а Паскаль настойчиво толкался сначала пальцем, а потом они чуть не разорвали его надвое и Патрик еле сдерживал слёзы, но не из-за боли, она была вполне терпимой, а потому что никто из них и не думал потрогать его собственный член, который болел и накапал на живот Тони совершенно непристойную лужицу. Тони, будто мысли прочитал, просунул руку и от прикосновения шершавой ладони, от уверенных жёстких движений и от того, что кто-то из них или они оба, толкаясь, задевали простату всё чаще, Патрик заорал и кончил фонтаном, как в порнофильмах, всё содрогаясь и содрогаясь от новых спазмов, а потом Паскаль навалился на него всем телом и обмяк и Тони молча выгнулся под ними, а глаза его стали нестерпимо синими с золотыми искрами. Наверное Патрик потерял сознание. Или почти потерял, потому что сквозь дымку слышал и видел, как Тони щёлкнул пальцами и Паскаль послушно убрёл в зеркало, помахав оттуда Патрику. А потом Тони сделал ещё что-то и они оказались одетыми и даже причесанными (не на тот пробор — понял Патрик, ощупав голову) перед дверью в коридоре, а внизу, судя по звукам, собирались гости, хотя, по ощущениям Патрика, прошло никак не меньше трёх-четырёх часов. Патрик заранее поморщился, делая шаг в сторону лестницы, но ни боли, ни дискомфорта... Только Тони ухмыльнулся как-то особенно ехидно.

***

— Допрыгался?

— Да ладно, ну что теперь.

— Что? И ты мне это говоришь?

— Перестань, Марко. Ну прибавили к той вечности ещё одну, подумаешь.

— И крылья отобрали!

— Ну, отобрали. Отучишься от фетишизма. Нафига мне здесь крылья.

— Пат, всё же у тебя феноменальное чутьё. Помнишь, ты сказал, что подумал, мол, Тони из наших. Хотя, конечно, не из наших, совсем наоборот, но всё же. Я ничего не почуял.

— Потому что ты балбес. Извини, мне нужно позвонить.

— Кому?

— Да так, никому, не кудахтай.


End file.
